WELCOME BACK (SEQUEL OF LET'S JUST BREAK UP)
by sunachann
Summary: CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak hari di mana Chanyeol kembali. Hidup Baekhyun tak kan bisa lebih sempurna dari ini. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun pikir.


Moshi Moshi. Ini sunachann.. ^^

Kalian masih ingat fanfic yang pernah sunachann translate, yang judulnya "Let's Break Up". Itu lho yang Chanyeolnya nyebelin. Lupa ya?

Kalo lupa buka link ini biar ingat. Yang belum baca, baca dulu ya. Nanti ga nyambung.

** s/9655119/1/TRANS-LET-S-JUST-BREAK-UP**

Nah, dulu kan kalian banyak yang minta sequel. Trus aku sampein sama authornya, terus sama dia dibikinin deh karena banyak banget readersnya dia juga minta sequel. Ini dia Tadaa~ ./

Sebenernya udah lama ini sequelnya ada. Tapi aku masih sibuk sama skripsi (T_T) jadi baru sempet translate sekarang. Gomen ne~ u.u

"Big thanks to _**kafkofa**_ who gives me the permission to translate her awesome fic in to my language."

CASTS : PARK CHANYEOL – BYUN BAEKHYUN – DO KYUNGSOO

PAIR : CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL

AUTHOR : **kafkofa** (asianfanfics)

TRANSLATOR : sunachann

DISCLAIMER : this story belongs to _**kafkofa. **_I only translate it into Bahasa.

_**Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak hari di mana Chanyeol kembali. Hidup Baekhyun tak kan bisa lebih sempurna dari ini.**_

_**Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun pikir.**_

WELCOME BACK

"aku merindukan ini." Baekhyun berkata seraya lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya.

"aku tahu... aku juga." Chanyeol berkata dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah kecil mereka, menyadari semuanya telah kembali normal. Chanyeol sudah membawa beberapa barang-barangnya kembali ke rumah, tapi anehnya, sebagian banyak masih terlihat keberadaanya.

Matahari telah terbenam dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menonton film setelah makan malam. Di tengah berlangsungnya film, Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher Baekhyun perlahan, membuat baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Hey! Hentikan!" Baekhyun berkata. Perintahnya tak terdengar seperti sebuah perintah karena bercampur dengan gelak tawa.

"tapi aku menginginkanmu." Chanyeol berujar, nafsu tampak jelas pada suaranya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. Apakah kekasihnya memang sangat bernafsu seperti ini sebelumnya?

"kita lihat filmnya dulu, ok?" meskipun Baekhyun berusaha untuk konsentrasi pada film, layar televisi itu tiba-tiba menjadi hitam seketika. "Apa ya-?" Baekhyun tidak apat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sedetik saat dia menoleh pada Chanyeol, namja yang lebih muda darinya itu lansngsunh menyerang bibirnya dengan ciuman panas. Awalnya, Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendorong kekasihnya itu, tapi kekasihnya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memberikan Chanyeol apa yang dia inginkan.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan baekhyun melihat beberapa kejanggalan lain, yang pertama adalah bahwa Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak di luar rumah.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan besar,. Meskipun begitu, sejak mereka berdua tinggal bersama, Chanyeol selalu langsung pulang ke rumah saat selesai bekerja. Jarang sekali Chanyeol terlambat. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini, beberapa waktu Baekhyun malah tidak melihatnya seharian penuh. Chanyeol akan pergi bekerja sebelum Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, dan, saat malam hari, dia akan menelpon memberi tahukan bahwa dia harus bermalam di kantor karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang salah dia kerjakan. Kemudian dia akan pulang ke rumah di pagi hari keesokan harinya.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat salah sedang terjadi, tapi dia tak menghiraukan perasaan ragu itu. dia selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri betapa dia sangat mempercayai kekasihnya itu sekarang dan bahwa jika saja Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mencitainya, dia tidak akan kembali padanya setelah perpisahan mereka.

Hal lain yang Baekhyun sadari adalah bahwa kebutuhan seksual Chanyeol meningkat drastis. Misalnya, saat Baekhyun berinisiatif hanya untuk sekedar memeluknya, sembilan dari sepuluh kali mereka akan akan berakhir berhubungan sex. Pada awalnya, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang biasa, bahwa Chanyeol melakukan hal itu karena dia sangan merindukan Baekhyun. Tetapi setelah tiga minggu, kelakuan Chanyeol semakin parah ketika dia sudah tidak gentle lagi saat melakukannya dengan Baekhyun. Dia meninggalkan kata-kata manis yang selalu diucapkannya, menggantikannya dengan kata-kata kotor. Itu sangatlah bukan karakter seorang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan dirinya, tapi sekali lagi, dia menghilangkan pikran itu.

Pikiran Baekhyun terganggu saat pintu rumah mereka terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun, yang adalah kekasih yang baik, cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menyambut kekasihnya itu.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun, memberi Chanyeol ciuman singkat pada pipinya.

"baik." Chanyeol menggumam, meninggalkan baekhyun dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?" baekhyun bertanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia melihat reaksi dari Chanyeol tadi

"tiadak." Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan.

"apakah kau—"

"aku bilang aku baik-baik saja!" chanyeol berteriak. Matanya terbelalak menyadari apa yang baru saja yang dia lakukan.

Baekhyun kaget. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. "m-maaf," dia berkata dengan suara yang lirih, merasakan air mata sudah siap untuk jatuh.

"tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Ujar Chanyeol, berdiri, dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"aku tak bermaksud untuk berteriak. Hanya saja... aku sedang banyak masalah di kantor."

"tidak apa. Aku mau tidur dulu." Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari lengan Chanyeol dan berjalan ke kamarnya, memastikan menutup pintu kamranya.

"ini benar-benar kacau!" chanyeol berkata melenguh. Kyungsoo sudah marah padanya, dan sekarang dia mengacaukan dengan Baekhyun juga.

Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari baik bagi dirinya.

Dia duduk di atas sofa lagi, mengambil ponselnya , dan kemballi mencoba meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

Di dalam kamar mereka, diam-diam baekhyun menangis di tempat tidur. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentak dirinya. Dia sangat tidak menyukai ini. tidak sedikitpun.

Esok harinya, baekhyun membuka matanya dan merasakan ngilu di matanya karena dia tertidur sambil menangis. Mengikuti nalurinya, hal yang pertama dia lakukan adalah mencari Chanyeol.

Dia sangat panik saat dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol.

_Bagaimana kalau dia pergi gara-gara hal semalam?_

_Apa dia marah padaku?_

_Bagaimana kalau dia ingin putus lagi?_

Mengabaikan semua pikiran-pikiran itu dan sakit alam hatinya, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tepat ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya, aroma yang sangat sedap terhirup olehnya. Bertanya-tanya bau apa itu, diapun mengikutinya, dan itu membawanya ke arah dapur. Di sana, dia melihat Chanyeol dengan apron pink—baekhyun saja sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa punya apron dengan warna yang mengerikan itu—dan berdiri di sebelah oven.

Saat Chanyeol berbalik untuk meletakkan makanan di piring, dia menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang berdiri sedang memandangi dirinya.

"selamat pagi" chanyeol menyapanya dengan tersenyum ceria

"um... 'pagi'."ada rasa bingung dalam jawaban baekhyun karena dia tidak mengerti mengapa chanyeol masih belum berangkat kerja.

"aku membuat sarapan. Kemari dan duduklah." Chanyeol,masih tersenyum, menunjuk pada kursi di meja makan mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol. beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeolselesai memasak dan bergabung dengan baekhyun. "aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuanku kemarin." Chanyeol berujar, memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua. Dia meraih tangan Baekhyun di bawah meja dan menggenggamnya dengan sayang.

"tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Ujar baekhyun, tersenyum.

Mata mereka perlahan menutup saat mereka saling mendekat, dan menutup jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman yang sangat lembut, yang sangat baekhyun rindukan dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan didapatkannya lagi bersama Chanyeol. setelah itu, meraka sarapan bersama, yang mana di lidah baekhyun terasa seperti yang yang sejati.

Saat itu sore hari dan mereka telah ber_'making out'_ dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Saat mereka tak lagi bisa menahannya, mereka melepaskan tautan mereaka yang sepertinya merekatelah memecahkan rekor waktu terlama mereka menahan nafas saat berciumana. Ketika Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia dapat berbicara tanpa terengah-engah , dia berkata "Channie" dengan memanjangkan tone di setiap suku kata agar terdengar lebih imut.

"hmm?"

"haruskah kita pergi berkencan hari ini? kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya."

"umm. Aku takut aku tidak bisa hari ini, love. Aku ada pertemuan makan malam dengan perusahaan besar malam ini dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh rasa menyesal dalam suaranya.

"oh...tidak apa." ujar Baekhyun, mencoba keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya

"aku akan melakukannya denganmu lain waktu. Aku janji." Ujar chanyeol, menarik Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat padanya. "bagaimana kalau besok?"

"...baiklah."

"aku berangkat sekarang." Ucap chanyeol sambil memakai sepatunya di ambang pintu.

"baiklah. Hati-hati."jawab baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini, makan malam dan tidur lah dulu. Tak perlu menungguku." Chanyeol mencium baekhyun untuk kali terakhir sebelum pergi.

_Apakah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang aku mendengar kalimat itu terlalu sering sekarang? "tak perlu menungguku."_

_Apakah itu sebuah pesan atau..?_

Baekhyun merasakan kerongkongannya kering, merjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air. Dia sudah menghabiskan tetes terakhirnya saat ponselnya berdering, membuat tangannya terhenyak dan gelaspun jatuh pecah di lantai.

"sialan." Dia mengumpat dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. "Hello?"

"baekkie!" terdengar suara dari seberang sana dengan nada ceria

"Tao?" baekhyun mencoba menebak

"Yep! Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu?"

"bukankah kau melihatku tadi di kantor?"

"benar. Tapi aku ingin pergi bersama mumalam ini."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. "tentu."

"benarakah? Yay! Hey, Kris! Dia mau!" kemudian Baekhyun mendengar suara Kris di belakang menjawab apa yang dikatakan Tao. Baekhyun tertawa kecil karena keimutan temannya itu. "kami akan menjemputmu. Sampai bertemu. Bye!" kemudian sambungan terputus.

Panggilan telpon dari Tao membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya dia tidaka akan sendirian malam ini.

Dia masih ingat ketika dia memberi Tao dan Kris tentang dia dan Chanyeol kembali bersama. Teman-temannya tersenyum dan memberikan selamat kepadanya, tapi dia melihat raa cemas dan ketidaksetujuan pada mata mereka. Dia bertanya-tanya akan hal itu sebentar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya utntuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu dan memulai membersihkan kekacauan di lantai yang dia buat. Tanpa sengaja, pecahan kaca melukai jarinya. Dia mendesis kesakitan dan menarik pecahan gelas itu dari tangannya.

_Mengapa aku mempunyai firasat seperti hal buruk akan terjadi?_

"anda mau pesan apa?" seorang waiter bertanya, dengan bolpoin dan notebook ditangannya untuk menulis pesanan para pelanggan. Setelah Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kris memesan, waiter tersebut berkata pada mereka untuk memanggilnya jika mereka ingin memesan makan lain.

"bukankan menyenangkan berkumpul seperti ini? sudah lama ya." Ujar Tao, tersenyum lebar.

"ya.. aku rasa."baekhyun menjawab. Sebenarnya, saat menit terakhir tadi dia sudah kehilangan selera untuk meninggalkan rumah tapi Tao menggunakan jurus imutnya membuat baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain, jadilah mereka sekarang duduk di restoran yang telah Kris pilih.

Mereka berbincang sedikithingga makanan mereka datang dan makan dengan tenang hampir tanpa kata.

"tunggu sebentar. Aku permisi kebelakang sebentar." Baekhyun berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar kecil yang terletak cukup jauh dari meja mereka.

"kau tahu, aku hanya sibuk di kantor." Sebuah suara terdengar, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan suara itu dan terus melangkah, tapi dia mendengar suara itu lagi. "aku akan memastikan kita akan lebih sering keluar bersama."

_Aku kenal suara ini._

Saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat suara itu berasal, nafasnya tercekat.

Di sana, Chanyeol sedang duduk bersama seorang namja lain. Namja itu juga tidak asing.

Seseorang yang pernah diselingkuhi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan wajah selingkuhan kekasihnya.

Dia melihat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo di atas meja dan bagaimana mereka berdua saling berbisik kata-kata manis satu sama lain, sepenuhnya tidak sadar akan sekeliling mereka. Tetapi, entah mengapa, Baekhyun tak merasa sakit seperti yang dia bayangkan bila berada di keadaan seperti ini. jauh di dalam hatinya, dia sudah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi. jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia menyadari bahwa chanyeol bukan lagi orang yang amat ia cintai dulu. Hanya sedikit harapan yang selalu ia pegang yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk tetap bertahan.

Tapi sekarang, setelah menyaksikan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang bersama dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa ini sudah benar-benar berakhir.

Demi kebaikan.

"Hey! Kenapa kau pulang begitu saja tadi?" Tao mengomel di telepon

"maaf. Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan." Ujar Baekhyun. itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong; siapa yang tidak merasa sakit setelah melihat belahan jiwanya bersama orang lain?

"kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku sana saja?" Tao bertanya, terdengar khawatir.

"ah, tidak! Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu istirahat sebentar. Sampai bertemu di kantor. Dagh!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup telponnya. Dia tidak ingin Tao tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Dia sudah memperingati Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menghiraukannya. Heh, Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkan kata hatinya sendiri; yang dia lakukan hanya mendengarkan sisi hatinya yang bebal yang pada akhirnya membawanya ke keadaan sekarang ini.

_Ini sudah berakhir, _dia membatin. _Aku tidak bisa merubah apa yang telah terjadi, tapi yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku adalah kenapa dia kembali jika aku tidak lagi cukup untuknya?_

_Aku mempercayaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku percaya padamu. Kau adalah segalaku. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak melihatku seperti aku melihatmu._

_Kali ini kau aku tidak akan menangisimu, Park Chanyeol, karena aku menolak untuk menyiakan air mataku untuk namja pembohong brengsek sepertimu. Aku akan melupakan segalanya bahkan saat-saat bahagia yang pernah kita lalui. Jika aku pernah mencintaimu, sekarang sudah tidak._

_Aku akan membuatmu membayar untuk setiap menit yang kau lakukan untuk menyakitiku._

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tamu. 2:36 dini hari. Dia ingin tidur, ingin lari dari semua keburukan kenyataan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Pikirannya penuh dengan rasa kecewa, benci, sedih, gila, tapi yang paling parah dari itu semua adalah...

Cinta.

Pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka, membuat baekhyun,yang akhirnya bisa tidur, terbangun. Dia mengucek matanya sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding lagi. 5:21 pagi.

"Baek? Baby, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya chanyeol ketika melihat kekasihnya tidur di lantai dengan kepalanya di letakkan di atas meja.

"uh... I... I.." baekhyun tidak ingin menunjukkan pada chanyeol kalau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu semuanya. Belum saatnya.

"apa ada yang salah?' chanyeol bertanya dengan perhatian

Baekhyun hampir berteriak padanya dan berkata bahwa semuanya salah, tapi dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu, ayo ke kamar." Ujar chanyeol. dia membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan mereka berjalan ke kamar mereka bergandengan tangan. "tidurlah. Aku mau mandi dulu."

_Ya, agar tidak berbau tubuhnya. _"okay." Hanya itu yang bisa baekhyun katakan. Dia melihat kekasihnya meletakkan ponsel dan dompetnya di nakas sebelum berjalan keluar kamar, tidak lupa mencium baekhyun dulu. Lekas setalah Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi, baekhyun mengusap kasar bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya. Ketika pandangan matanya jatuh pada ponsel millik chanyeol, memori-memori tentang chanyeol berkirim pesan dengan seseorang dalam waktu yang lama di satu waktu, mampir dalam pikirannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia mengambil ponsel itu; dan untungnya tidak perlu password untuk membukanya.

Dia memerika kotak pesan terkirim. Sangat banyak pesan di sana.

_Sungguh idiot. Dia bahkan tidak menghapus pesan-pesannya._

Dia membuka beberapa pesan secara acak.

**To : Kyungbaby**

bagaimana kabar baby ku hari ini? aku sangat merindukanmu.

**To : Kyungbaby**

Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini. aku ada pekerjaan.

**To : Kyungbaby**

Apa kau sudah makan malam? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?

**To : Kyungbaby**

Aku sangat rindu untuk menyentuhmu :( bolehkah aku ke sana sekarang?

Baekhyun menutup ponsel itu. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan membaca lagi. Dia merasakan air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sangat menyakitkan mengetahui Chanyeol memberika kata-kata seperti itu pada orang selain dirinya, tapi yang paling menyakitkan dirinya adalah Chanyeol sudah berhenti mengiriminya pesan seperti itu sejak lama. Dia menyadari sesuatu setelah mebaca pesan-pesan tersebut, bahwa kyungsoo sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah kembali pada Baekhyun.

_Jadi dia pikir kami adalah mainan di tangannya? Kalau dia bosan dengan satu di antara kami, dia hanya akan pergi ke satunya?_

Saat Baekhyun mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dia cepat-cepat membaca nomor ponsel kyungsoo—terima kasih atas ingatan tajam ini Tuhan-, kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu di tempat semula, dan sembunyi di bawah selimut pura-pura tidur.

"Baby, kau sudah tidur?" baekhyun mendengar chanyeol bertanya tapi memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Tak lama setelahnya, dia merasa kasurnya merosot sedikit yang mana Chanyeol sedang naik di atas kasur. Dan dia pun terlelap.

Benar-benar hari yang panjang, tapi ke depannya akan lebih banyak yang datang.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"halo?"

"kyungsoo?"

"ya. ini kyungsoo. ini siapa?"

"ini aku. Baekhyun."

"siapa?"

"mantan kekasih Chanyeol."

"...oh"

"bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Baekhyun mulai memikirkan alasan jaga-jaga jika kyungsoo menanyakannya, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kyungsoo menanyakan apapun.

"baiklah. Apa kau sudah mempunyai tempat untuk kita bertemu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ternyata lebih mudah dari yang dia bayangkan.

"kyungsoo, sebelah sini." baekhyun melambai pada namja yang baru saja memasuki cafe. Kyungsoo melihatnya dan berjalan menuju di mana baekhyun duduk.

"hai." Ujar kyungsoo sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"hai," Baekhyun menjawab, membungkuk juga. "silahkan duduk."

Kyungsoo duduk di depan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya, menanti untuk namja yang lebih tua untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"aku yakin kau sanngat bingung kenapa aku memanggilmu kan?" tanya Baekhyun dan kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan. "aku akan langsung saja dan aku ingin kau mendengarkanku sampai akhir oke?" kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "kau sedang berpacaran dengan Chanyeol sekarang benar?"

"ya" kyungsoo menjawab dan mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun melihat langsung pada mata kyungsoo. "ya... begitu pula aku.." dia berkata tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

"hah?"

"kau mendengarku kan. Ini sudah sebulan sejak kita kembali berpacaran lagi."

"a-apa? Bagaimana? Tapi..." kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata dengan benar; pikirannya campur aduk. Haruskah dia mempercayai namja ini yang wajahnya saja dia tak pernah lihat? Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berbincang dengan Baekhyun yang mana adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol, jadi bisa saja kan dia hanya mengelabuhinya. "kau tidak mengira aku akan percaya begitu saja pada orang asing kan?" akhirnya setelah beberapa lama dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"aku akan membuktikannya padamu." Dengan itu, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nomor seseorang. Ketika orang di seberang menjawab telponnya, baekhyun memencet ponselnya ke speaker mode.

"baekhyun?" sebuah suara terdengar

"oh. Hi Chanyeol," baekhyun menyapa dan melihat mata kyungsoo melebar.

"baby, kau tau aku sedang sibuk bekerja. Ada apa kau menelpon?"

"apa kau mencintaiku?" baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan bicara dengan di rumah. Bye." Kemudian sambungan terputus.

"tuh kan?" Bakehyun meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Dia menyadari kyungsoo yang menjadi kaku di tempatnya; namja itu bahkan tidak berkedip sekalipun. Baekhyun merasa kasian padanya, sungguh. Bagaimanapun mereka adalaha pemain dalam permainan yang sama, tapi baekhyun harus memberi tahu kebenarannya. Dengan itu akan menyelamatkan kyungsoo dari luka yang lebih banyak, terutama seperti yang Baekhyun alami. Karena Baekhyun berpikir tidak ada seorang pun yang pantas mendapatkan hal semacam itu.

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih dan mulai menangis. Baekhyun berdiri dan memeluknya. Meskipun dulu pernah, tapi sekaranng baekhyun tak lagi membenci Kyungsoo karena yang bisa dia lihat di depannya saat ini adalah seorang namja yang sedang hancur hatinya, sama seperti dirinya. Jika ada seseorang yang harus dibenci, itu adalah chanyeol, si brengsek penghancur hati orang.

Setelah kyungsoo tenang, baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Masih tersedu, kyungsoo bertanya,"apa yang membuatmu mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

"kau punya hak untuk tahu." Jawab baekhyun "dan juga..."sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

_Bagaimana bisa dia._

_Aku mepercayainya._

_Akku mencintainya._

_Bagaimana dia bisa sejahat ini._

_Jika dia masih mencintai manta kekasihnya, untuk apa dia mengajakku berpacaran dengannya._

Pikiran kyungsoo terputus dengan suara ponselnya yang bergetar. Dia melirik dan melihat pesan dari chanyeol.

**From : channie**

Hei, baby. Kau merindukanku? Aku yakin pasti iya karena aku juga iya. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku akan ke tempatmu jam 10. Sampai jumpa.

Kyungsoo ingin berteriak pada Chanyeol. tega sekali dia bisa melakukan ini padanya. Bagaimana dia bisa bertingkah seperti ini? bagaimana bisa dia melukai tidak satu orang, tapi bahkan dua orang dalam satu waktu. Dia merasa ketika dia melihat chanyeol nanti, dia ingin memukulnya, memakinya, menendangnya keluar rumah.

Tapi, dia kemudian mengingat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi.

"_kau punya hak untuk tahu," jawab baekhyun. "dan juga..." sebuah seringaian tampak di wajahnya._

_Kyungsoo melihat senyuman baekhyun agak menyeramkan. "...apa?"_

"_aku butuh bantuanmu."_

"_bantuan? Bantuan apa?"_

"_aku ingin balas dendam. Aku ingin dia menyesal karena telah mempermainkanku. Mempermainkan kita."_

"_bagaimana caranya?"_

"_pertama, jangan sampai dia sadar kalau kau sebenarnya sudah tahu segalanya."_

"_o-oke. Akku bisa melakukannya."_

"_bertingkahlah normal seperti biasa. Jangan membuat dia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang salah."_

"_lalu?"_

"_lalu..." baekhyun menyeringai lagi. tapi kali ini seringaiannya seperti ancaman yang membuat bulu kuduk kyungsoo berdiri._

_Aku harus melakukannya dengan benar, _pikir Kyungsoo _Secinta apapun aku pada Chanyeol, aku harus menunjukkan padanya kalau dia tak bisa begitu saja memanfaatkan sesuka dia._

Beberapa jam kemudian, dia mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka. Dia melihat Chanyeol masuk sambil tersenyum, pemandangan yang pernah membawa kebahagiaan padanya walaupun sekarang itu hanya membuatnya mual.

_Bertingkah normal. Bertingkah normal._

"bagaimana kabar baby ku hari ini?" chanyeol bertanya, memberi namja yang lebih mungil sebuah pelukan

"hmm. Baik."

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya dan mulai menciumi leher kyungsoo."aku merindukanmu." Ujar chanyeol di sela ciumannya. Ciumannya telah sampai di dagu kyungsoo tapi sedetik bibir chanyeol menyentuh bibir kyungsoo, kyungsoo langsung mengingat rencananya.

_Jangan buat dia puas. Jangan beri dia apa yang dia mau._

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terjungkal dan melihatnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"ada apa?" chanyeol bertanya, terlihat jelas sangat frustasi

"aku lapar." Ujar kyungsoo "aku akan mengambil makanan."lalu dia berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian. Bibirnya mengulas senyum puas.

_Ini hanya awal Park Chanyeol_

"jadi bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya melalui telpon

"aku melakukannya sesuai apa yang kau katakan. "dia sudah pergi jadi aku rasa dia sekarang menuju rumahmu. Dia sangat marah seperti yanng kau prediksi."

"Bagus. Bagus. Oh. Sepertinya aku mendengar dia sudah datang. Aku akan bicara denganmu lagi nanti. Dagh."

"dagh."

Lekas setelah baekhyun menutup telponnya, chanyeol muncul terlihat suram.

"ada apa?"baekhyun bertanya, menahan tawanya. "masalah di kantor?"

"mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu." Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. "kemarilah." Ujarnya,menunjuk pangkuannya. Baekhyun mengikuti perintahnya tanpa banyak tanya. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun. "apa kau mau kita berkencan malam ini? kamu selalu ingin melakukannya kan?"

"sepertinyaaku tidak bisa." Sahut baekhyun

"kenapa tidak?" chanyeol bertanya dalam nada yang sedikit terganggu

"aku sudah punya janji dengan Tao akan pergi keluar." Baekhyun berbohong

"tak apa. Kita bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada sekarang saja." Chanyeol mendekat dan emncium Baekhyun. beberapa detik dalam ciumannya, Chanyeol menggigit sedikit bibir bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merespon dengan membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol menyeliipkan lidahnya masuk dalam mulut Baekhyun dan membiarkannya menari dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Setelah sekitar semenit mereka berciuman, Baekhyun tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"oh sayang, ini sudah jam berapa? Aku akan terlambat!" baekhyu berujar pura-pura panik. "aku harus segera pergi atau kalau tidak Tao akan lumutan menungguku.." tanpa berkata lagi, dia cepat-cepat berjalan ke kamar, mengunci pintu, dan tertawa tanpa suara.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" chanyeol berteriak, masih duduk di atas sofa. "hey, Baek! Kembali ke sini!" tapi tak ada jawaban.

Beberapa saat kemudian, baekhyun keluar kamar mengenakan celana _skinny jeans _hitam dan t-shirt warna merah yang sedikit ketat. Pakaian Baekhyun terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya dan tentu saja membuat Chanyeol meneteskan air liur. "sampai nanti sayangku!" dia berkata tanpa melirik pada Chanyeol. Dia berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah.

"INI SANGAT MEMBUATKU FRUSTASI!" baekhyun mendengar chanyeol berteriak sebelum pintu tertutup. Dia tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk tertawa.

_Kau masih belum melihat semuanya._

Dia menelpon Tao untuk menentukan di mana mereka harus bertemu.

Seminggu telah berlalu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih menjalankan rencana mereka. Dia membuat Chanyeol jadi gila dan menikmati setiap detik dari itu. Saat dia mencoba untuk mencium mereka, mereka berpura-pura mencari alasan untuk kabur. Ketika dia mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk keluar, mereka akan menolaknya. Hal yang sangat mengasyikkan untuk mereka adalah melihat wajah syok dan kekecewaan yang akan tersirat di wajah Chanyeol setelah mereka beraksi.

_Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Tidak, dia pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih parah dari ini, _pikir Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka menyadari, membuat nafsu Chanyeol tak terpuaskan saja tidak cukup. Mereka harus benar-benar menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Mereka sudah muak dengan kata-kata manis Chanyeol, itu tak lagi manis di telinga mereka, karena mereka sudah tahu dia tidak benar-benar menmgucapkannya dari hati. Mereka sudah capek akan semua kebohongan Chanyeol, janji palsunya, bahkan ciumannya. Mereka ingin semuanya cepat selesai, tapi tentu saja, tidak ingin membiarkannya selesai dengan mudah.

Tidak untuk namja brengsek.

Mereka sering membicarakannya lewat telpon untuk menentukan bagaimana mereka akan melakukannya. Karena Baekhyun yang mempunyai inisiatif dengan rencana ini, mereka menjadi lbeih dekat satu sama lain, dan bertemu untuk saling bicara, memahami satu sama lain. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyukai kyungsoo – sebagai teman tentusaja. Dia tidak bisa membiarakan dirinya sendiri untuk berbohong pada najma seperti kyungsoo; dia benar-benar anak yang manis. Itu menjadi alasan lain Baekhyun ingin melaksanakan rencana ini.

Menjelang berakhirnya hari itu, akhirnya rencana sudah selesai mereka susun.

Mereka tidak sabar untuk segera melakukannya.

"jadi, kau sudah tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya.

"aku sudah tahu. Rencana itu sudah kupahami seperti telapak tanganku sendiri." ujar kyungsoo menyeringai

"oke. Aku akan bertemu denganmu di sana."ujar baekhyun sembari menutup telponnya.

"saatnya beraksi." Kyungsoo berbisik pada dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar pintu terbuka.

"baby? Apa kau sudah siap?" dia mendengar Chanyeol bertanaya dari ruang tamu.

"ya. tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo menjawab dari kamar. Dia dan Chanyeol akan pergi berkencan. Kyungsoo minta untuk diajak bermain di taman bermain dekat rumah mereka dan chanyeol menurut, tidak sadar akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Kyungsoo berdoa agar segala sesuatunya berada di pihak dia dan Baekhyun. Dia melirik di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya dan tersenyum pada pantulan namja tampan di depannya, namja yang akan Chanyeol sesali karena telah kehilangannya.

_Sempurna._

"ayo!" kyungsoo berkata dengan riang saat keluar dari kamarnya. "aku yakin bahwa ini akan menjadi kencan yang tidak mungkin bisa kita lupakan."

"apa yang harus kita coba dulu?" Chanyeol bertanya saat mereka sampai di taman bermain.

"mini roller coaster!" ujar Kyungsoo seraya menarik kekasihnya ke tempat permainan itu berada.

Mereka menaiki permainan demi permainan, bermain game demi game, dan melawati saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan –menurut pendapat Chanyeol sendiri.

"untukmu." Chanyeol memberi kyungsoo boneka yang baru saja dia menangkan.

"teriama kasih baby." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan imut, mencium pipi Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kyungsoo mendapat pesan yang membuatnya menyeringai.

"aku lapar." Kyungsoo berujar tiba-tiba. "minum kopi boleh juga sepertinya."

Chanyeol menemukan sebuah cafe di depan. "oke. Ayo istirahat dulu."

**From : Baekhyun**

Sampai bertemu di cafe.

"kenapa kau ingin pergi ke sini?" Tao bertanya, menyeruput minumannya.

"iya. Kau kan biasanya benci taman bermain." Kris menambahkan.

"aku tak tahu. Aku hanya ingin saja.." Baekhyun menjawab, meletakkan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo.

"aneh." Ujar Tao, tidak percaya alasan dari temannya.

Baekhyun tak berkata apa-apa lagi; dia hanya melirik ke arah pintu cafe tiap 5 detik sekali.

"apa kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Tao.

"ya. itu dia." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kris menoleh,juga. "dan, bukankah dia, um, siapa namanya? Orang yang umm..." dia pernah namja itu sekali dan tidak tahu namanya.

"selingkuhan Chanyeol." Tao berkata dan dengan cepat menunjukkan wajah prihatinnya pada Baekhyun. "maaf, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit hal ini lagi."

"tidak apa. Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Chanyeol,"

"bukankah mereka sudah putus? Tanya Kris, bingung.

"awalnya ku kira begitu, tapi kelihatannya tidak tuh."

"Apa? Dia masih menyelingkuhimu?" wajah Tao menjadi merah karena marah. "si brengsek itu. aku akan membunuhnya!"

"tidak Tao!" baekhyun berkata sambil berbisik. Matanya bertemu dengan mata kyungsoo dan mereka mengangguk dalam persetujuan.

"Tao melihat kejadian itu dan berkata, "aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yanng terjadi di sini jadi kau harus menjelaskannya Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tetrsenyum lebar. "tunggu dan lihatlah. Hey!" dia berkata saat Kris menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat dengan jelas. "jangan lihat! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol tahu keberadaan kita. Belum."

"kau sudah tahu dari awal bahwa mereka akan ke sini kan?" tanya Tao, perlahan menyusun semua teka-teki ini di otaknya.

"yup!" jawab Baekhyun. dia menengadah tepat sebelum melihat wajah panik Chanyeol di seberanng sana.

"sudah lama kita tidak pergi berkencan seperti ini." ujar Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo setelah waiter pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil pesanan mereka.

"benar sekali." Ujar kyungsoo. dia berbicang dengan Chanyeol beberapa menit hingga matanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ini adalah saat melancarkan step ke 3 dari rencana mereka. "oh lihat. Bukankah itu mantan kekasihmu?" dia bertanya, mengunci pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang mana sedang tertawa bersama jadi dia tidak perlu untuk menunjuk. "siapa ya namanya? Baek-siapa?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan merasakan wajahnya panas seketika. _Oh_ _Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. _pikir Chanyeol. dia menoleh lagi pada kyungsoo dan mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dalam senyuman. Walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya.

"kita harus menyapanya." Ujar kyungsoo, melambaikan tangannya di udara untuk mendapat perhatian Baekhyun.

"tidak. Tunggu!" kata Chanyeol, suaranya yang keras membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menoleh pada mereka. Tapi, baekhyun sepertiya terlalu tenggelam dalam perbicangannya dengan teman-temannya sehingga tidak menyadari. _Bagus._

"ada apa?" kyungsoo bertanya dalam ketidak tahuan yang dibuat-buat.

"aku. uh. Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus." Ujar Chanyeol. dia ingin memnampar dirinya sendiri karena terdengar sanngat nervous.

"begitukah? Baiklah." Kyungsoo tersenyum innocent pada Chanyeol dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan lega dan bepikir untuk mencari cara bagaimana bisa keluar dari sini secepat mungkin.

Lekas setelah itu, makanan mereka datang dan merekapun makan dengan tenang. Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk sesekali melirik pada kekasihnya yang lain, terima kasih Tuhan karena Baekhyun tidak menemukan mereka.

Setelah selesai makan, kyungsoo berdiri. "aku akan pergi ke toilet."

"uh. O-oke." Ujar Chanyeol, berusaha untuk bertingkah wajar. "tapi kalau kau masih ingin mencoba permainan yang lain, kita harus pergi dari sini setelah kau kembali oke?"

"tentu." Kyungsoo berkata dengan tersenyum. Saat dia berbalik tak menghadap Chanyeol, wajahnya mengernyit penuh kegembiraan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja adalah bagian dari rencana mereka.

"aku akan segera kembali." Baekhyun berkata pada Tao dan Kris sebelum berjalan ke arah meja kekasihnya. Teman-temannya menunjukkan wajah bingung tapi dia tidak komentar apa-apa. Saat dia telah sampai di meja Chanyeol dan memasang wajah terkejut sebelum berkata, "astaga! Chanyeol? sedang apa kau di sini?"

Chanyeol terlonjak sedikit karena suara itu. Dia berbalik sampi berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun. "Baek! Baby! Apa yanng kau lakukan di sini?" dia bertanya dengan suara tawa yang bergetar, di waktu bersamaan mengecek ke arah toilet.

"aku kan bertanya lebih dulu." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "ya. sebenarnya aku kemari dengan Kris dan Tao untuk sedikit bersenang-senang." Dia menunjuk ke arah meja mereka.

Chanyeol melihat Tao mengiriminya sebuah _death glare _dan Kris mencoba menenangkan Tao. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada mereka tapi ketika Kris mengerutkan kening padanya, dia meletakkan tangannya kembali dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun lagi.

"jadi, kau sedang apa di sini? bukankah kau sedang ada pekerjaan?" tanya baekhyun terdengar ingin tahu.

"y-ya. memang." Chanyeol menjawab tapi tidak tahu mau berkata apa.

"apakah kau sedang dalam _meeting _saat ini_?"_

"oh. Iya. Dan rekan kerjaku sedang ke toilet sekarang. Kami masih banyak yang harus dibicarakan tentang , uh proyek kerja."

"di taman bermain? Di antara semua tempat, kenapa di sini?"

"ya. memang, proyeknya ada hubungannya dengan games.. dan sebagainya." Yang Chanyeol pikirkan sekarang hanya bagaimana kalau kyungsoo kembali, maka semuanya akan kacau. "kau tahu, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Jadi, um, sampai juma nanti malam, _honey._" Ujar Chanyeol, sudah berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"tapi bukankah kau bilang bahwa rekan kerjamu masih berada di toilet?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh.

"B-benar." Ucap Chanyeol, melirik ke arah toilet lagi. "aku akan bertemu dia di luar saja."dia berjalan ke arah baekhyun dan memberinya ciuman. "I love you." Ujarnya, tersenyum.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan keras. "tidak di sini. banyak orang yang lihat." Ucapnya, terlihat malu.

Sebenarnya adalah dia jijik.

"maaf." Ujar Chanyeol dan melangkah keluar dari cafe. Setelah dia menutup pintu, kyungsoo datang dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Ini saatnya menjalankan step akhir.

Jam demi jam berlalu lagi bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mereka habiskan untuk bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Mereka sedang mencari games lain untuk dimainkan ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hey, Channie. Kita ketemu lagi. bukankah ini baik?" Baekhyun menghampiri mereka, terlihat senang, sedangkan Tao dan Kris berjalan di belakangnya dalam dunia mereka sendiri. "ini rekan kerjamu?" tanya baekhyun.

Rentetan makian terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

"kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat familiar." Baekhyun berkata pada Kyungsoo. "apakah aku pernah melihatmu?"

"kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya Kyungsoo

"maaf. Aku tidak ingat."

"aku Kyungsoo, aku adalah –." Kyungsoo hampir mengatakan 'kekasih chanyeol' tapi kalimatnya terpotong.

"—rekan kerja!" chanyeol berteriak, membuat Baekhyun dan kyungsoo memberinya tatapan aneh.

"tidak. Aku kan kekasihmu!" ujar kyungsoo, jengkel.

"Apa? _Aku _kekasihnya!" Baekhyun protes.

Mereka saling melotot satu sama lain sebelum menoleh pada Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"uh, ummm, kalian tahu.. ya.. ini hanya..." Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata dengan benar.

"Channie, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Channie? Hey, jangan panggil pacarku seperti itu." kyungsoo berkata, jengkel.

"aku bilang, dia _kekasihku, _kan?" baekhyun berteriak.

"tidak, dia milikku! Makanya kita ada di sini: kita sedang kencan."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertengkar sedangkan Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa pergi dari keadaan ini.

"ayo kita tanyakan saja pada Channie," ucap Baekhyun.

"Baik!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Ketika mereka tidak mendapatkan jawaban, mereka bertanya bersamaan "jadi?"

Chanyeol melihat pada Baekhyun, lalu Kyungsoo, lalu kembali pada Baekhyun, kemudian Kyungsoo. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi Kyungsoo menyelanya.

"kau tidak bisa mengatakan apapun yang belum kita ketahui, dasar brengsek."

"kita putus, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"dan kita juga." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka berbalik, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang syok di belakang.

"Ap—hey! Apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol berteriak, membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbalik lagi padanya dan mengulas seringai yang sama pada wajah mereka.

"apa ada yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kau sudah tahu tentang ini?" chanyeol balik bertanya.

"aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikir."

Kyungsoo melihat luka dalam mata Chanyeol dan merasa sedikit iba padanya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Dia genggam erat boneka yang telah diberikan Chanyeol padanya tadi dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. "Padahal aku mempercayaimu, Chanyeol. Sungguh." Kemudian dia lemparkan boneka itu di wajah Chanyeol. "Tapi kini tidak lagi. tidak sekarang, dan sampai kapanpun." Dan dengan itu dia kembali pada Baekhyun dan pergi bersama dengannya dan teman-temannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang pada dua kekasihnya yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia sealalu merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan ini semua pada mereka tapi dia amat sangat mencintai mereka berdua, cintanya untuk mereka terlalu banyak hingga tak bisa melepaskan satu diantara mereka. Chanyeol selalu menjadi titik lemah bagi Baekhyun, tapi kini sepertinya sudah tidak lagi, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akan hal itu.

"apa yang telah aku perbuat?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan air matapun jatuh .

Sementara itu, baekhyun mencoba untuk pulang ke rumah secepat mungkin. Dia tidak ingin berada di tempat yang dekat dengan Chanyeol berada. Ketika dia sampai, dia cepat-cepat mengumpulkan seluruh barang-barang Chanyeol dan menggeletakkannya di depan pintu. Saat melakukan itu, dia memikirkan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, bahwa sesungguhnya masih ada sedikit rasa cinta di hatinya untuk Chanyeol. melihat foto meraka bersama membuat hatinya sakit tapi dia sadar bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk _move on. _Dia membuag semua hadiah-hadiah dari Chanyeol , karena jika dia masih terus menyimpannya, dia tidak akanbisa menghapus Chanyeol dari hidupnya.

Malam itu saat dia merbahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya untuk mengingat semua kenangan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Membawa air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mengingat semua kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan bersama dia. Air mata itu tidak jatuh, karena dia juga mengingat seluruh penghianatan yang telah dia alami melalui namja itu.

Kemudian dia terlelap,

Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan hari yang baru., hari yang lebih baik .

Hari bebas tanpa Park Chanyeol.

-FIN-

A/N : YUHUU~

Gimana? Gimana?

Apapun pendapat kalian tolong sampaikan di kolom komentar ya.

Kata dosen sunachann "translate itu tak semudah yang orang pikirkan."

Jadi hargai kerja keras sunachann ya. tolong RnR nya. .

Yang mau baca versi englishnya boleh klik di sini :

story/view/506914/welcome-back-angst-chansoo-baekh yun-chanyeol-kyungsoo-taoris-baekyeol

Sampai jumpa lagi. ^^/


End file.
